Toasting Marshmallows
by shinrai
Summary: sweetness...


**Toasting Marshmallows**

**(A Christmas Fiction)**

Shinrai 

**Timeline: A little farther off.  They're already in college.**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies**

**P.O.V.: Li Shoaran's.**

**Rai: Here's something you need to know.  Our amber-eyed lad isn't in Hong Kong or Japan.  And as the title says, this is a Christmas-inspired fic.  **

+++

            I sighed heavily, sinking into the black leather couch of my flat's empty living room.  Or should I say, my empty flat's empty living room?  Since empty applies to everything else.

            I flipped on the remote and a cheery face popped onscreen with a Santa Hat-again.

            "Enjoy your holidays, everyone!" the smiling face said, "Happy Christmas!"

            _These Brits sure know how to rub it in. I thought, my mind distinctly concluding that the cable channels conspired to remind me of my worst Christmas ever._

            First, I'm all alone.  Second, I'm far from home.  Third, I'm stuck with my thesis.  Fourth, did I mention I'm all alone?

            This is one of those days I wished Wei were still with me.  But I'm all grown up and I don't need a chaperone.  Besides, Wei's taking a well-deserved retirement in Australia.  Far from the neurotic Li clan he's served for longer than I can even remember.

            I wouldn't have minded this situation much if I had some company.  But all the boys at the college wanted to spend Christmas with their families.  And the only one I was expecting to bond the holidays with ran off too…

**_Flashback:_**

            I pushed the double glass doors open as I entered the coffee shop.  This was one of the few that loitered outside the university.  My friends and I often meet up here.

I eyed the room and saw the noisy lot in our usual corner.  The same corner we've been using for the past three-and-a-half years.  We were all seniors now.  And soon enough, we'd be leaving the university as well as our coffee nook.

            I weaved my way towards the group and sat beside Yamazaki.  I can't believe that with all these time, we'd end up being in the same university in the same country.  I mean, I never thought anyone else from Tomoeda was going to be sent here for college.  

            "Hey, Shaoran," he said, " have a coffee fix." 

            I lifted my arm to show him my café mocca, "already did."

            Opposite me, Eriol sipped his English tea, milk and all,  " We were just discussing about our Christmas plans."

            "I don't have one," I said, "I can't lose time if I want to graduate this semester.  I'm stuck with my thesis."

            "Well, I already did mine during Thanksgiving break," Yamazaki said, "so I don't have problems with leaving unfinished business."

            I looked at Yamazaki, "Leaving?"

            He nodded, "I'm meeting my family at Lake Tahoe for the holidays."

            That's one down.  I looked ver at the two opposite us, "How about you two?"

            "I'm spending this Christmas back home in Dublin," Sean said biting on his scones.

            That makes two down.  I looked over at Eriol.  He didn't have family.  Maybe he'd spend this Christmas like always – home.

            "What about you?" I asked him.

            "Well," he gave us one of those smiles of his, those smiles that says I'm-gonna-say-something-you-don't-expect, "I'm going to Japan and propose to Tomoyo."

            "Say what?" I heard myself say.  I distinctly saw Yamazaki's chinky eyes round up like saucers and Sean's mouth drop.

            "I'm going to fly to Japan for the holidays and propose to Tomoyo," he repeated.

            "You're giving up bachelorhood?" Sean's Irish accent was full of shock.

            Eriol just grinned and nodded.

            I eyed Eriol carefully, "Are you sure about that?"

            He can't seem to quit smiling, "Never been more positive."

            "Well, good luck then," Yamazaki said, "Tomoyo's a keeper."

            Eriol grinned, "I know."

            "Yeah," Sean said, "Good luck, Eriol."

            I laid back on the upholstered seat, "Yeah," I said, "Good luck."

End Flashback 

            I flipped mindlessly over the cable channels half-hoping I decided to drop my whole thesis to go to Hong Kong.  Or better, gone with Eriol to Japan and see Sakura.

            I was sent here almost four years ago for college.  I don't really mind it that much, but if there's one thing that sucks big time in going to college here; it's being far from Sakura.

            Phone calls every week don't seem enough.  Even the countless emails, snail mails, etc can't make up for her.  It's not that I'm being selfish.  I just wish she were here with me.

            "At least she promised she'd call." I muttered to myself.

            I shouldn't be bitter.  That was the best Sakura could do.  I can't possibly expect her to just leave her family in Japan and come here to spend Christmas with me.  Especially since the Kinomotos were extremely close.

            "I wonder if she's preparing dinner now," I though, my mind seeing her clad in an apron helping her father prepare a feast.

            Which reminds me.  I should be preparing one myself.  I eyed the door leading to the kitchen…then went back to channel surfing.  What's the use preparing.  It's not like I'm sharing it with anyone.  If this Christmas is going to be bad - might as well make it really bad.

            I sank deeper in the couch and finally gave up hoping to find a channel that did not remind me that it's Christmas.  I clicked the off button and decided to just do my thesis since it was the reason I couldn't spend Christmas with Sakura, anyway.

            I was still half-buried in the leather upholstery when the phone rang.

            Once.

            Twice.  

            Thrice.

            I palmed for the noisy cordless aparatus on the side table and pressed the on button to stop its incessant ringing.

            "Hello?" My voice was flat.

            "Shaoran" I heard Sakura's voice on the other end.

            "Thank God you called." I said, my lips curving into a small smile.

            I heard her chuckle. "You don't seem to have the Christmas spirit in you."

            "How could I?" I ranted, "I'm all alone."

            "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing…"  My voice couldn't help but sound sad.  I was glad she called, but having her here would be so much better.

"Aren't you going to prepare for Christmas dinner?" she asked again.

            I eyed the kitchen door again and thought about the ham freezing in the fridge,  "I bought ham and pasta, but I don't really feel like celebrating."

            "But why?"

            "There's no one to celebrate with," I sighed, hoping for the nth time she was here, "I wish you were here."

            "Careful what you wish for," she said, "It might just come true."

            "Well, I wouldn't mind having that wish," I said.

            I heard her say something that sounded like a 'brrr'.  "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said England was chilly this time of the year."

            "Huh?"  That sounded out of place.

            "Did I say England?" she sounded like she was feigning surprise.

            _'What's going on?'  I thought, then asked her, "Where are you, anyway?"_

            Just as I said that, the doorbell rang.  Who the hell was bothering me right now?  Can't these people leave a guy who's talking long-distance with his girlfriend alone?  Being here was pits enough.

            "Is that the doorbell?" Sakura asked.

            "Wait." I said to her and to whoever the schmuck on the other side of the door was, "Coming!"

            I trotted towards the door.  Whoever was there was going to get it from me.  I don't care if it's Christmas Eve.  I don't care if it's the Queen of England.  I don't care.  A guy's got to talk to his girlfriend.

            I threw open the door, ready to wake the dead but my scream barely made my throat.  "Sakura?"

            She stood on my doorstep, grinning, a suitcase by her foot and a cellphone on her ear.  "Merry Christmas!"

-0-

            A few hours later, I sat beside the fireplace on the floor toasting marshmallows.  Sakura's head 

rested on my lap as she gingerly blew on a toasted marshmallow.  It was still hot so she was careful.

            I couldn't believe she actually went all the way here to just see me.  When her presence sank in, I felt so lucky to have a girl like her.

            She ate half of the toasted mallow then raised the stick to make me eat the other half.

            We've been like this for the past half-hour.  I've never felt more secure and more contented.  I was actually glad the boys left.  There was no one here to spoil this moment.

            I looked at Sakura blowing on another marshmallow.  A smile curved my lips.  God, she doesn't know how much she makes me happy.

            "Sakura?" I said, still staring at her.

            "Hnn…?" she continued blowing on the sweets.

            "Do you know how much I love you?"

            She smiled brightly at me then said, "As much as I do."

            I shook my head 'no' as I fingered her soft hair.  "No."

            Sakura looked up at me, her green eyes looked hurt.  Damn.  I didn't really do that the proper way, did I?

            I looked straight into her emerald eyes. "I love you more than that.  More than I intended to.  More than I thought I did."

            I didn't know what possessed me during that moment, but I felt like I had to tell her.  I had to assure her that despite the distance, I had never changed.

            And I sincerely prayed she hasn't.

            She sat upright and looked back at me.  Then she smiled that beautiful sweet smile of hers as she ran her forefinger through my nose bone.  "Then I guess I'm right," she said, still smiling. "You do love me as much as I do."

            I smiled back at her.  Something really, really big has got to top this off in my "Best Moments Hall of Fame."  Not only was this Christmas turning better than I expected.  It was the best.

+++owari+++

**Rai: **I did this last year, when I was just starting to write fics.  But I only got to post it now since I adopted an ff.net account only this year.  Tell me what you think…


End file.
